Electronic displays are now being used for not only indoor entertainment purposes, but are now being utilized for indoor and outdoor advertising/informational purposes. For example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays, light emitting diode (LED), electroluminescence, light-emitting polymers, organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs) and many other flat panel displays can now be used to display information and advertising materials to consumers in locations outside of their own home or within airports, arenas, transit stations, stadiums, restaurants/bars, gas station pumps, billboards, and even moving displays on the tops of automobiles or on the sides of trucks.
The rapid development of flat panel displays has allowed users to mount these displays in a variety of locations that were not previously available. Further, the popularity of high definition (HD) television has increased the demand for larger and brighter displays, especially large displays which are capable of producing HD video and visible in sunlight. Further, these displays are also being mounted in places where they might be subject to damage from either the environment or vandalism.
The highly competitive field of consumer advertising has also increased the demand for large, attention-grabbing, bright displays. Displays which can provide these features typically contain a number of advanced electronic assemblies, which over time, can fail or degrade in performance. Once these displays are mounted in the user's desired position, replacing any failed electronic assemblies can be a costly and time-consuming process. Typically, the display must be removed from its mounted position so that it can be serviced. Removing the display can be very expensive and time consuming, especially in highly trafficked and difficult-to-access areas. Further, replacement of certain parts may require a ‘clean room’ environment.
It is therefore desirable to create an electronic display assembly that can be easily installed, removed, and serviced.